GoAnimate Central
GoAnimate Central was a Discord server owned by Fartnoise9 that currently has over 2K users. It was the main place for big GoAnimators to chat, play, joke and have fun with other GoAnimators and viewers until it was succeeded by Vyond Central. About & History GoAnimate Central's first server was created on June 1st, 2018 and quickly became a giant success, with big-name GoAnimators joining every week. It was replaced with a new server in late 2018, which dropped the city theme. When it was at it's high with around 700 members, a tragic event happened, causing Fartnoise9 to delete the server due to LukeAnimate Hacking/Doxing/Destroying. Since then, a new server with the same name has been launched. There are daily events held and lots of cool and fun things to do in the server, it is also a great way to meet many popular GoAnimators and fans of the site. It is also the best way of receiving updates about the community and the platform in general. The server is open right now with the link: Official Discord: https://discord.gg/GoAnimate Official YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCup4maoLn-rMwk64UJAlncw On January 1st, 2020, the server was closed. Trivia * GoAnimate Central is the biggest GoAnimate server. * GoAnimate Central is the most Active GoAnimate server. * GoAnimate Central has 3 levels of boosting Events Monday: GoAniGiveaway - A giveaway is hosted, the prize is mostly GA Coins, but it can be anything Tuesday: Trivia Tuesday - The host will ask some questions and the person who manages to survive the longest wins Wednesday: Workaholic Wednesday - The $work command payout is increased from 2-8PM PST (5-11PM EST) Thursday: Anarchy Economy - the $slut and $crime command payouts are increased from 2-8PM PST (5-11PM EST) Friday: Movie Night Friday - Moderator Kris allows users to vote for a movie, and then it is shown to other users LFIAY - Users submit content based on a theme, winners are chosen every Friday (Last Friday I Asked You) Saturday: GoGame Saturday - The server comes together to play Roblox or Minecraft, and do a whole sort of activities Sunday: Skribbl Sunday - A match of skribbl.io is hosted and users guess what the drawer is drawing Staff Owner * Fartnoise9 Leaders * SplashyTrash280 - Community Team * NeonKitty - Moderation Team Senior Moderators * Rey - Community Team * Stickman Jackers - Moderation Team * Caillou Perkz - Community Team * MegaTeam - Moderation Team * Kris - Moderation Team Moderators * Tbone Animate - Moderation Team * DAIMIANTHENUB - Moderation Team * Vyondanimator546 (Beasty) - Community Team * Awesomewebm - Community Team * Almir Velovic Productions - Community Team * Murp - Community Team * Richie Verdi - Moderation Team * CherryBlossom490 - Moderation Team * BabyDollie - Community Team Trial Moderators TBD Former Staff * B747Ultimate (Former mod, demoted due to inactivity.) * Boi����(Former mod, demoted due to lack of moderation skill; fit better as a member.) * SketchDeon106 (Former mod, has officially departed from the community.) * LukeAnimate (Former owner/admin, Demoted due to abusing his owner role by unbanning, banning, people, etc, also banned due to the destruction of the first server/Hacking/doxing/framing. And recent Events and scandals.) * ArthurToons (Former admin, demoted due to NSFW post and rule breaks.) * JazzyJay (Former mod, demoted due to inactivity, he was a trial mod, but was removed 8/20/2019. He left because he didn't find being a mod cool anymore, as he said the moderation system was worse.) * Elite (Former mod, demoted unfairly for drama.) * Thundrite (Former mod, left for personal reasons.) * RackAnimate (Former mod, has officially departed from the community, eventually returned) * ItsNotDaVinny (VenicioM) (Former mod, left for personal reasons, came back to the server on 11/5/2019.) * VRChatGuy (Former mod, left the GoAnimate community as a whole on 10/20/2019.) * GoTest334 (GoAnimate Noogai89) (Fomer Mod, left the server for personal and private reasons.) * RareYellowBee (Former Owner/Manager, left the serer due to many reasons involving the server.) * CanadianScout (Fomer Admin, left the server due to him leaving the GoAnimate community as a whole and other reasons.) Category:Discord Category:YouTubers Category:Good Users